The Only Candle Burning In Our Darkest Hour
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: This is my second collection of poems I have written and dedicated to the Teen Titans please R&R!
1. Angst: Raven Lover's Suicide

Hey Everyone! I am back with my second set of poems! YAY! Getting to a hundred on that last set was a dream come true for me and I couldn't be happier. Well to start of my new collection I thought a little Raven Angst would be great to start. So to pretty much sum up does Raven love or does she not? Well read and make your own judgment farewell!

Dedicated To: Judgement( Matthew

Known As Lover's Suicide 

Screaming shadows wide awake

Clenching my heart about to break

I never thought of such a feeling

I guess this is why they call it heart ache

Love resides happily in mortal's minds

Like rose petals forming a flower

Such sweet naivete to leave behind

To rule this earth in our darkest hour

Love I've heard lies deep inside

But it needs sacrifice it needs time

It can bend until it breaks

As the lovers try to hide

Secrets kept and tears of remorse

Love starts to take its course

Lying deep in souls confides

Desperate to let it all subside

Love can be rejected, denied

Just left to denial brushed aside

Why curse or bless us with this feeling of love

To fill our earth or lack they're of

So why does this feeling doth exist?

Or maybe it is just a myth

Well its not something even a human can provide

For heartache lives on known as "Lover's Suicide"


	2. AngstRomance: StarRob StarPOV Don't Let ...

Dedication: Stars Of Fire

Don't Let The Sun Come Up

Shadows lie beneath glowing eyes

In the pain of the morn

For what you thought was such a nice gesture

Nicked my heart with scorn

I know you had decisions

You knew you had to make

I just didn't think it would lead

To give me such a heartache

If I never take a risk

If I never take a chance

If I never step to quickly

If I am way to scared to dance

Just to rap my arms around you

To hug you once again

Like that one afternoon

Lovely to remember when

I cannot face the day

Knowing I can't face you

Without my shallow smile

And take a step back or two

I see the sun is brimming

Just like a glowing cup

But please God just for today

Don't let the sun come up


	3. Angst: Robin Hollow Insides and Unforgiv...

Dedication: DarkStormFox

Hollow Insides and Unforgiving Souls

My hollow insides are all that are living

Until the souls, so unforgiving

Take that away too until I'm no more

But I can't pretend it hasn't happened before

Innocence is a thing that now lives in the past

But I guess we all knew that it wouldn't last

Innocence to shallow and shallow to cruel

Until it is the ones we despise take rule

But our souls never forget when our selves go sour

Wasting away every evil hour

And when you are almost so hollow your almost insane

You soul will come back to you and take away the pain

And you'll be dead

But weren't you before?

Well it doesn't matter now

You don't exist anymore


	4. Confusion: Starfire Identical Reciprocal...

Dedication: NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes

Life's Identical Reciprocal (Shades Of Gray)

How can the opposite be the same thing

Like when someone is silent and able to sing

Like someone can catch themselves when the fall

Or say so much without saying anything at all

But you can't have it both ways silence isn't song

Small isn't tall

And right isn't wrong

Or maybe can it be both ways?

Not all black and white

But with shades of gray?

But there is one thing

I know I can't do that too

But yet all the time

I know that I do

I love at hate at the same time

Maybe it is just fate

So maybe it's alright

To love and to hate


	5. AngstRomance: StarPast Lover The Day Whe...

Dedication: Stars of Fire

That Day When I Knocked On His Door

I had been there many times before

Though I never had the courage to do more

Than just sit there and stare at your door

It scared me right down to the core

So that day I went up to your door

Ringing my hands more and more

And with all of my courage I knocked

Up and down on my feet I rocked

You opened the door and you smiled

Said "I haven't seen you in a while"

"I can come out but for only a bit

For fear my dad will throw a fit"

So out of his house we walked

Sat down for hours and talked

We sat there on the bench in the park

Laughing loudly until it got dark

And we walked up back to your door

Said see you tomorrow I'm sure

He said sure but I saw sadness in his eyes

Before he gave me a hug and bid me goodbye

He taught me so much about love

To tell someone because who knows?

He seemed to know more than the God up above

He gave me that courage to show

So the next day I walked to his door

Knowing today I swore

Was the day I would give up my lie

And show my love beneath my eyes

So I went to the steps and I knocked on his door

Wringing my hands a lot more than before

His mother came out drenched in tears

I knew something big happened here

So she took me in and sat me down

Trying to smile but frowned

I asked where he was and she cried and she swore

And said darling he isn't with us, not anymore


	6. Pre TT Angst: Raven

These is before Raven joined to Teen Titans

Dedication: RomulanEmpress13

Watch me cut the pain away

Bit by bit every day

Slow watching the blood pour down

As I unwrap the bandage around

The wound I reopen everyday

The wound of my heart here to stay

I imprint it on my flesh to let the world know

My heart is my biggest wound here it is to show

Cutting a little closer each and every day

I am trying to cut the pain away

I watch the faces confused eyes

Wondering if tomorrow I

Will even be there to show my face

The shallow mask thin as lace

But I guess for now this will suffice

Before I make my sacrifice

Don't try to help me I will refuse

This is my chance to use

My only gift I got today

To try and cut the pain away


	7. Angst: Raven Broken Tears

Dedication: amoeba2   
My Broken Tears   
I love you but you don't know it 

I try to but I can't show it

It eats me away

When I don't know what to say

My tears break I go down

I can't live without you around

M tears held me in but they have broken

As I leave these words unspoken

Deep in the shadows I am reading

Ignoring that my heart is bleeding

All I need is something more

But I don't know what that is anymore


	8. AngstRomance:StarRob Glass Wall

Dedication: A Fading Shadow

The Glass Wall

You heart is my heart

No matter how broken

Your words are my words

No matter if spoken

If you can't face tomorrow, what about today?

If I start to cry will you love the pain away?

I wonder if you hear me, even if you know me

When I am blind I wish you could open my eyes to see

I hold my heart out to you

But you don't even take a glance

If you don't even get a clue

If you don't give me a chance

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I feel in front of this glass wall

That makes me wonder…are you or I even here at all?


	9. Angst: RobinSlade Your Reflection In My ...

Dedication: Stars Of Fire

Your Reflection In My Mirror

Take my reflection from me

Too long has it been here for me to see

I can't understand all I see is the closed door

I don't want to see my reflection anymore

Is see your reflection in my mirror

Its too foggy I just wish it was clearer

I see now if I had waited for you

My reflection would shine bright strong and true

Who do I see?

Staring back at me?

I want to know who I'm looking at

You took my identity

All of my reality

I see your reflection in my mirror


	10. Angst: What it would be like without the...

Dedication: amoeba2 

Speical Thanks: Romulan Empress (beta of this poem) 

Shadow Town

The voices inside my head scream descriptively  
Then take all my sense and reality from me  
I watch the humans trudging bound forever more  
Blood streaming from their eyes, they can't cry anymore 

The fire rages burning all that's there, left and right  
Mothers crying, children dying can be heard at night  
I have now seen most of the terrible things done  
I cannot hide and there is nowhere left to run 

Sadness looms over a girl and boy platonic  
His eyes when she left glowed and burned quite demonic  
When he went too insane did his rage make her die?  
Or was it really her committing suicide? 

In this world that we must face  
This is where all dark takes place  
So let it be world renown  
This place we call "Shadow Town" 


	11. Strength: RobinRaven NONCOUPLE

The Book Of Life Is A Diary

I let my eyes fly over the pages,

The fire in it, burns and it rages,

The story of life where we're all stuck in cages,

This life we've been living for all of these ages.

I feel it burn and I try to hold on,

The flame though, burnsto smokeand before you know it it's gone.

I turn the next page seeing words full of crime,

But it is then that I realize it was blank the whole time.

The book of life is a diary,

You write you own way,

The way that you live it,

All of the days.

You make think it's fate,

All the pages have phrases,

Well it is all of your words,

Where all you have to say is,

I trace the words with my finger

Is this really my life?

I let just in painlinger

Like the wound of a knife

The book of life is a diary,

No words one can lend,

But as you turn the last page,

Is it really the end?


	12. LessonThinking: All

The Darkest Night of Days I want to fly with the fish I want to swim with the birds 

I just want to scream

The smallest whisper ever heard

I want to see without looking

And hear but not listen

I want to talk but not speak

And be the very dull glisten

I want to touch but not feel

And frown the biggest smile

I just cannot wait but

I'll stay a while

I want to walk and stand still

And get some free money

Give a gift and take it back today

And say tomorrow won't come, that was yesterday

I want to have the fullest empty head

Be murdered not dead

And have a broken filled heart

And end where I start

Trip on my own two feet

And see a vampire's reflection

Look through the clear foggy mirror

And be the imperfect perfection

I want to cry the driest tears

I want to jump the biggest fall

I want everything and nothing

I just want the present that's all


	13. Angst:TerraBBTerraPOVonesided

Regret   
You are always late 

But you never skip a beat

You are always tripping

But you sweep me off my feet

I have a reckless innocence

When I look into your eyes

As I watch the smile on your face

Of true happiness that never dies

Your fingers embrace the piano keys

Rocking back and forth with ease

I watch you closely so much to explore

Holding onto you with my eyes by the door

But I'll never be able to open that door

I think that I just can't care anymore

But I'll still watch by the window hearing you play

The song called "Regret" which I live everyday 


	14. Noble: Robin

Don't   
I want to stop time for a moment I walk in a circle where 

It is like racing against a clock

That isn't really there

The moment is the moment so just let it be

Don't open your eyes when you're too blind to see

Don't open your ears if you don't want to listen

Don't down plate your shine if you just need to glisten

Today is today tomorrow can wait

Don't think yesterday is just too late

Don't think tomorrow is already there

Don't think you always have to care

Don't let your heart go

If you want it closed in

If you just want to cry

There is no need to grin

Don't let yourself go

Be true to your own

It is not better to be a mask

But to be yourself all alone


	15. Raven's Mind

Ch 13: Dedication: Change Of Heart 2

Ch: 14 Dedication: Stars Of Fire

Dedication: Titan Tiger 105

The Town Of Dreams

I live inside the town of dreams

Put together by thoughts like seams

All the tears make up the streams

All the hopes make the stars gleam

All the courage makes the sun shine

All the agitation makes the kids whine

All the learning makes the grass grow

In this heart we try to sew

All the sadness makes up the night

And all the love makes it all seem right

All the anger makes the fire burn

All these emotions make the world turn

Our lives take us up like wings

But our masks hold us down like puppet strings

This place is not a fantasy, though it may seem

It is the place where are souls live, in the town of dreams


	16. Broken: Starfire

This never happened in the series or anything but this is my take on Starfire please respect that.

Dedication: Stars Of Fire

The Porcelain Doll

There is a doll inside the lost and found

Her face pristine and porcelain

I'd never thought I'd see

A face like hers again

I saw her in a shop window once

Eyes of crystal blue

But something was hidden deep inside

Something even she knew

Behind that little face of hers

No flaws ever for show

Was a soul cold and calculating

No one would ever know

A dress made of the finest silk

Draped about her lightly

Her perfect mask set in place

It shined ever so brightly

A little girl bought her one day

Brought her home so she could play

Never once did that doll

Mutter or complain at all

She hated life the way it was

Hiding behind her silk and lace

Never once was there shown

The scared little one behind her face

The little girl got bored with her

Dropped her in a box one day

"Mommy she is to perfect I'm bored she said"

Mommy was confused but left her for dead

Some days others would pick her out

Then leave her again taking the same route

Of the little girl from the first day

She is to perfect they all would say

Each time she was left she would become weak

Her features becoming dull as we speak

She was the porcelain doll with the broken face

Because she wouldn't let her shield be erased

There she lies forever in that box

For her it is not the lost and found

She has been broken batter and tossed

But no one cares, she is just the broken doll who is lost


	17. Lesson: SladeAll

Dedication: Change-Of-Heart2

The Soul Of All Dead and Buried

A tattered gravestone words never read

Of a forgotten soul left already dead

Was it murder, suicide were they shot?

I guess it is just the soul we all forgot

His tears are what make the silent rain

Darkness shadows an unseen pain

Of a smiling face a cloak put on

To hide the other side he wants withdrawn

No one listens but they've all felt

What it is like to be dealt

The queen of spades and you want to forfeit

Take a dive and call it quits

You may think love hurts because love deceives

But watch the pattern that it weaves

Around your heart, it is the weakest emotion of all

But it what makes our chests rise and fall

Take in the flowers in full bloom

Go over to the tattered tomb

Take those flowers to the grave

Where apart of everyone lies dead, but brave


	18. General: All

Their Own

Their own hands, hard enough to kill

Childish enough to press against the window of a toy store but still

Soft enough to caress a baby's cheek

Silencing enough to cover your mouth before you speak

Their own tears, happy enough on your wedding day

Little enough for when you can't cry when there is nothing to say

Sad enough to fall with the power of the rain

Strong enough to hold in when there is just to much pain

Their own eyes dancing with morning sun

Red enough for the fires of hell to be over and done

Though green enough with envy dark and begrudged

Grey enough to feel empty, hurt and judged

Their own screams, saying happy birthday to their one year old

Screams of need when your heart feels battered and cold

Though angry enough to shatter the beer bottle they threw at you on their way out

Screams that can be silenced even with the slightest doubt

Their own souls, deep inside themselves questioning every minute of their lives

Fire burning to keep them warm on where their heart thrives

Cold enough to see the world harsh as they make it be

But real enough to understand these people are just like you and me


	19. General: All

Hey! So sorry that I haven't done one in a while it has taken me forever to find something that sounded good so here we go!

Popped Balloons

Walking down the street

Shuffling my feet

I turn the corner to see the barren side walk in front of me

I turn the key

No one's home

I take it out on the dial tone

Of the telephone

So no one hears me screaming

I look into the windows

Of all the other homes

I hear the laughter I see the lights

None of them are alone

I look down at my bitten fingernails

Nervous habits wrack my brain

With all the school stuff that's a real pain

I take the key and slam the door

And drop my book bag on the floor

Then walk back out again those four walls scare it all out of me

So I walk into a cemetery

Get on a grave and do some sittin'

Take a breath and wish I believed in superstition

Wishing I didn't flaunt I was alive like that

So I prick my self on a rose, I'm bleeding

The blood drops on the book I'm reading

Called, "No Harm Can Come When It Is Coming Up Roses"

Well roses have thorns baby and it sure isn't rosy

I turn off all the lights and sit in my room

Cause I like it dark

Then run around and flip them all on again

Cause I got scared

It was sunny with the rain

Pouring down on me that day

I gave a popped balloon to a little kid

He let go and it floated up to the sky

Not aware it already died

With the rest of me and the rest of this whole world

So I go home and call the neighbor

Buy a popped balloon today?

Hold it to your broken heart

And watch it rise and fly away


	20. General: All

The Perfect Rose

Dedication: Judgement(Matthew

The perfect person is like the perfect rose

You see it and you take off the thorns

Because thorns hurt

Then you take off the petals

Because they are too big or too small

Then you will take off the bud

Because a bud is nothing without petals

Then you throw the stem away

Because what is a stem good for anyway?

So what are you left with?

Nothing, nothing exists

And that is what the perfect person is


	21. LovePain BBTerraBBPOV

Dedication: Titan Tiger 105

My Sweet Poison

Scream your voice out of my ears

Put the lock back on the door

Pour some poison down my throat

So I can't taste you anymore

Flame the thoughts of you in mind

Pour hot wax into my eyes

Your blood drips down my face

As I drink your shallow lies

I hold you hand

I wish it burns

I can feel your pain

I wish I learned

Kill me gently with your words

I watch you in serenity

Now I know you'll never see

How bittersweet you are to me


	22. LustPain BBTerraTerraPOV

Dedication: Change-Of-Heart-2

Lust

I taste you in my mouth

It's sickening

How sweet you are to me

I try to shut my eyes

So I can pretend

I don't see you anymore

You voice rings in my ears

Like a telephone

You can never reach

And it hurts

I feel you like the lump in my throat

When I can't speak

Don't lock your eyes with mine

Because I'm afraid

I'll never look away again

Kiss me now as the blood falls

Because soon it won't matter

I won't be breathing


	23. Inner Battle: Raven

Dedication: Dark Kitsune of Ra

Room of Reflections

I pick up the mirror

Serene simplicity

Shatters in my hands

I can't feel it

I'm drowning in crimson

Choking on what I thought was real

I try to grasp something anything

But when I close my eyes

I know it's still there

A room of reflections

Each voice speaks all at once

And it's hard

Because I can't believe any of them

No one tells the truth

In the darkness

I can see myself

In each part of the shattered glass

I try to find what I'm running from

But one step forward

Makes you one step farther away

From what you keep behind your eyes

And what I can't find in mine


	24. RomancePain StarRobStarPOV

Dedication: A Fading Shadow

The Silent Canary 

I watch you in eternal sleep

And recall the promises you didn't keep

I try to feel you, an empty space

Replaces your love on my face

I close myself and pretend

Scream shrilly and defend

That you would never do such a thing

To silence the canary that needed to sing

To shut someone in the fire

To hold in the tears

I feel like a liar

And I can't feel you near

When you see yourself

Do you feel as guilty as I do?

I wish you'd open up

I wish I knew

I push you away

You continue to press

I say keep your secrets

That's all you have left


	25. RomancePain StarRobStarPOV

This is sort of a timeline between Starfire and Robin and in this thing Starfire needs to leave for someone reason soon.

Dedicated to: Stars of Fire

All the Excuses 

People say you wear things when it's so out of season

And you always go crazy without any reason

You see nothing but all and it won't go away

You want to say something but there is nothing to say

You're trying so hard but you always fall down

Wanting perfection when no one's around

Practicing over and over again

When you always end up where you begin

We always compete but what is the prize?

When my heart and your head are shrinking in size

Because my feelings are scared and you're not thinking straight

I want it forever but we only have eight days

I try to ignore the fact that I am staring

But when I see you fighting I can't help but caring

I keep to myself what I want to do

Two days are left and I'm still keeping this from you

I am so scared because I don't want goodbye

I haven't even looked you straight in the eye

You keep to yourself not making a scene

One day I'll see you in some magazine

It's coming down to it and I have no way

Of talking or seeing you another day

One more day left I wish that you knew

But maybe it's better if I keep this from you


	26. Author's Note

ANNOUNCEMENT: There is a poem that I put in the Harry Potter section because it simply could not fit here but it is the same style so if you would like to read another poem of mine please look up "Street Singer" in the Harry Potter section, thankyou.


	27. LoveTriangleBBRaeTerra

Dedication: Fading Shadow

Rings and Chains

Holding hands late night talks

Hugging kissing September walks

I got you a ring you got me a chain

On our birthdays no sign of pain

Spring came and summer went

Fall arrived the time we spent

Grew so thin like my heart

Which you shattered, tore apart

I turned the corner saw you there

Your hands entangled in her hair

Lips were locked eyes were closed

Your whole affair was then exposed

You said we would go on forever

Until the end of time together

Well time has ended because you dropped

My heart and I think your watch has stopped


	28. CyBBRob Puppet Theatre

Dedication: Judgement(Mathew

This is my take on how the Titans as well as the person controlling Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy felt when they were all puppets.

Puppet Theatre

You sit surrounded by shattered toys

As the broken music box plays your lullaby

Again you watch the crimson engulf another

You wonder why God hasn't repainted the sky

You run through the feild of plastic flowers

Where clocks can't seem to find the time

Everything you touch should turn to gold

But you can't find a single dime

Whispers from dolls forgotten

Repeat your tortured name

The name your mother died to give to you

But you don't know it's just a game

Wait until you look around

The same grins you always see

Trapped inside the puppet theatre

Real, you will never be


	29. Raven Angst

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated since forever here is my newest poem I have about 10 more I need to update on here. This one is for Raven.

Drops pelt on the asphault 

It's always the father's fault 

In my hand the queen of spades 

In my hand the picture fades 

Straight lines are crooked roads 

When air becomes a heavy load 

Screw what's left of sanity 

Your welcome everywhere except reality 

Where the sun is always cold 

Where the infants are getting old 

Where eveyrthing your told 

Changes when the dice are rolled 

Where innocence is such a crime 

Where life is not counted by seconds in time 

Where everything can stop on a dime 

Where every word will always rhyme 

Straight lines are crooken roads 

When air becomes a heavy load 

Screw what's left of sanity 

Your welcome everywhere except reality 


	30. BBTerraBBPOV

Wow! I haven't updated in so long! How has everyone been? Well this is an ode to Beast Boy and Terra from Beast Boys Point of View. I am going to try to start regularly updating to here's the latest edition to the second collection of Teen Titan Poems!

Dedication: TitanTiger105 thanks for sticking with me!

Your smile I cannot erase

Your voice I cannot replace

Every time I look at your face

It's embedded in my mind

I don't get your point of view

Or what you think or how you do

Everything and how you think it's too

Hard to look for what you can't find

What has gotten into me?

Why do I care for your reality?

Why do I want to set you free?

You make me so mad

What will change the way I feel?

I want to know if this is real

Why did we make this deal?

You make me so sad

Nothing you do

Nothing I do

Nothing we do

Is going to kill you

So can't you live….?


	31. Terra Angst

To: Too Lazy To Log In

This is about Terra and how she feels about being between Slade's Side and the Titan's side

Is this Prison?

On the outside looking in

On the inside looking out

The same cold bars on either side

Which is worse want or doubt?

To want everything you'll never have

To have everything you'll never want

A poor man's desire for power

Or a monarch's chilling daunt

With both faces against the glass

As these two worlds collide

When both faces look the same

Can you tell who's on which side?


	32. Raven Thoughts

Wow I really haven't updated in a while I am sorry thank you all for your patience. This poem is for JudgementMathew despite all distractions he is still able to write beautifully. 

This poem however, is about Raven. She is speaking of the world through her eyes. Peoples wants and needs and what they will do to escape the inevitable reality we all face and how sadly, we too try to become what we always say we will never be. Fake isn't honest, but it's safe. 

Desire hangs upon your fingers 

Likea Siren's puppet show 

Captivating are the faces 

Painted radiant, aglow 

A smileever plastered 

The same song they always sing 

But they know it better 

Than theoboes and the strings 

They have played this tune forever 

And forever they have won 

The attentionwe call humans 

And the number left is none 

In reality there's difference 

Inshows it's safe and it's the same 

So crowd around my audience 

Show us the puppets you became 


	33. Terra's Thoughts

I always lived with closed shutters

Lying to remake my bed

While drops like thoughts jump off the rutters

A trip alone inside your head

Is this scene just different from what you've seen?

Cause when forever is a secret

And when time is just a word

We fold ourselves like envelopes

And forget all that we've heard

Is here just different from what you've heard?

I was on the outside looking in

Trying to describe this glow

When I was brought up to the rooftops

Saw no outside, just below

I saw life, just different from what I've lived


	34. Romance StarfireRobin

Dedicated to ELIE101. Thank you, you've made me kick myself in the butt to write more poetry

AN - This is a sonnet written in iamic pentameter. For anyone who doesn't know what that means you have an octave (first eight lines) and a sestet (last six lines) first 8 are what you love and the last 6 are why you love it each line has to be ten syllables and written in a "rest" "unrest" format each line has to start with a word that is not accent like the word "away" would work because the accent when you pronounce it is on the "way" but "people" wouldn't. Very confusing I know but when read they sound really nice because it is supposed to be written in normal speech. Please enjoy!

Oh what is love but a black midnight sky

full of a thousand twinkling butterflies

Too far away from shine bright golden eyes

But the dull silver moon remains beside

How foolish they all feel ready to ride

Forgetting all nights awake in their sighs

Shooting star wishes they send out their cries

They forget love wanes like changes in tides

Then why go on and love? Do not think twice

Climb up a staircase right to candy skies

Though not afraid of the fall, just the guy

For we feel as if it's worth the price

If even we tried we couldn't deny

Reach up and grab a piece of the sky


	35. Dreams Starfire

I want to fold myself like a paper crane 

And see what it's like to sing 

I wonder what sound, a paper bird makes 

Maybe they don't sing at all 

But listen 

to the sounds of real birds 

Maybe paper cranes listen 

I want to fold myself like a paper crane 

And see what it's like to fly 

I wonder what it's like to fly with paper wings 

Maybe they don't fly at all 

Maybe they sit up in the sky 

And watch real birds fly 

Maybe paper cranes see 

I want to fold myself like a paper crane 

And see what it's like to be a bird 

To make something out of nothing 

To be beautiful 

To feel something real birds don't feel 

Maybe paper cranes live 

I want to fold myself like a paper crane 

and fly 


	36. Slade's Past

Sunlight Dances Like Jesus on the Sea

And casts a mask of shade over you and me 

In this lighting I can't see what's behind your eyes 

Why are you so concerned with blowing your disguise 

Conversations to one word answers change my point of view 

Maybe you mean more to me than I do to you 

It's something I can't think about it's a weight that I once wore 

But put back on again since you can't look at me anymore 

So when's the next time we'll go dancing on the sea 

And let the shadows cast a mask of shade on you and me 

In this lighting I can't let you see so I close my eyes 

Why am I so concerned with you blowing my disguise 


	37. Terra And Slade

Sorry this took so long to get up! I wanted something that was really for Terra and Slade. Terra is trying to break away from Slade but things just don't always work out that way.

I want to speak to every part of you

Talk to you in voice or in song

I would if I could, baby it's true

But words don't belong

I want to see every part of you

Hear you speak, no matter how long

I could if I would baby it's true

But ears don't belong

I want to love every part of you

But I know in my heart, this is wrong

I shouldn't I wouldn't baby it's true

Cause we don't belong


	38. Robin and Raven

This is a poem about a potential Robin/Raven. This is from Raven's point of view about Robin and Starfire.

If I Close My Eyes

I took your hand in mine

When we all stoon in a circle

Linked us together through our fingers

And I felt it.

I knew what I wanted, what I had always wanted

And I knew I could ignore it,

If I just closed my eyes.

I grasped your arm and hugged you

When I was too sad to stand

Linked us together through our bodies

And I felt it.

I knew it was what I wanted, what I had always wanted

And I knew I could ignore it,

If I only closed my eyes.

I looked up into your eyes

And I thought about kissing you

Linking us together through our souls

And I felt it.

I knew it was you I wanted, what I had always wanted

And I really thought I could ignore it,

If I could just close my eyes.

I started to speak, but I stopped

And just stared into you

As you smiled, I saw you linked, to someone else's heart

And I felt it.

I knew that part, wasn't what I wanted, what I really wanted

That part I could not ignore

Even if I closed my eyes


End file.
